Lustful Bliss
by Kaida Coil
Summary: Draco catches a sexy redhead with candy in the library. Can they control themselves?...
1. Sweet

Author's Note: Yes, I am aware that it is not quite Valentine's Day. But whatev. This idea hit me tonight as my mum and I were playing heck of a mess and eating gasp! Conversation hearts. The big ones! Yum! I don't know how or where she obtained them, but obtain them she did. Hence the inspiration for this one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potter Characters, I am not J.K. Rowling or anyone affiliated with Warner Brothers. I also do not own the Sweethearts company. I do, however, own a bag of Sweetheart Conversation Hearts. And you can't have 'em!

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat humming in the Hogwarts Library, her books, quills and parchment spread out over an entire table. The redhead seemed to be in a fairly good mood. Her mother had finally caved, allowing Ginny to cut her long red tresses. So last week in Hogsmeade Ginny chopped her waist length hair to her shoulders. It had given her brother, Ron, a heart attack. Ginny smiled remembering her brother falling flat on his face.

Ron, of course never approved of anything that made his 'baby sister' seem like a grown woman. She was 16 for goodness sake! But he _still _treated her like she was seven. He scared away any potential dates she might have. He actually hexed a Hufflepuff seventh year that commented on her bum.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought about the incident and flipped her hair back with her hand. She knew Ron meant well, but frankly, it was getting a bit annoying. In less than a month it would be Valentine's Day. The one-day a year she hated no LOATHED being single. All the girls would wear frilly pink (which Ginny hated as it clashed with her hair.) and fawn over the gifts their boy's had gotten them.

Ginny sighed, just once it would be nice to have that. A guy that she could cuddle with and be with. She didn't care about expensive things. Having grown up with very little she had learned to appreciate what she had in life. Ginny looked down at her faded-wash jeans, which actually fit. The Gryffindor girls had gotten fed up with Ginny wearing Ron's old pants, so they donated their stuff to her. It was nice, for a change. To have clothes that fit her, not to mention that where made for her gender.

Yes she had a lot to be grateful for. But Ginny knew that something was missing. In the distance she heard a book drop. Ginny jumped a bit, realizing she had zoned out. She sighed once more and went back to her homework.

---

Draco Malfoy sat on the green leather couch and groaned. He had been relaxing in the Slytherin common room when Pansy Parkinson came in and in a louder-than-normal voice began talking about Valentine's Day. _Get a grip woman! _Draco thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. Valentine's wasn't for another month!

And yet, here she was. Blabbing on about it, every so often glancing at Draco. Then it dawned on him. HE was the reason she was talking about it. SHE was hoping HE would do something about it. Draco scoffed. He liked the single life, thank you.

Finally when he couldn't take anymore mushy talk, Draco stood and strutted out of the room. Once outside however, he had no idea where to go. Draco paused for a moment then gave off the Malfoy grin. He was Head Boy. Head Boy was allowed to take points and give detention. So, feeling rather evil, Draco Malfoy took it upon himself to do just that.

He began to comb the hallways, docking points here and there. But Draco wasn't satisfied. He wanted to get someone, and get them good. Preferably a younger student that he could make cry. The best place to do that was, none other than the library.

---

Ginny was still at her table, absorbed in her Charms essay, when her stomach mumbled. Placing her quill on the table she opened her bag in search of a food like substance. Food of course was banned from the library, so Ginny had to be discreet. Finally she found something. She smiled as she pulled out a bag of Sweetheart Conversation Hearts.

Hermione had told her about the muggle candy and as soon as she could, ordered some for her sweet toothed redheaded friend. Ginny loved them. She found the cute and sometimes cheesy sayings on them funny. But Ginny didn't understand how they got the words on the candy without magic. Hermione of course had tried to explain, but seeing the completely baffled look on her friends face, gave up. Although Ginny had wondered how her friend got a hold of a Valentine type candy a good month before the stupid holiday, she soon forgot it having tasted the candy. Ginny couldn't get enough of them.

Ginny looked around quickly. Thankfully she had set up in the further part of the library, so no one could disturb her. Ginny preferred to work alone, in peace. Seeing no one in the rows of books around her Ginny quietly opened the bag of sweets. She paused again, in case some one, mainly Madame Pince, had heard the ripping of the bag. Ginny heard no footsteps headed her way so she reached her freckled hand and grabbed a fist full of the colored hearts.

She smiled as she popped one in her mouth. She sighed, savoring the taste a moment before returning to her homework.

---

Draco stormed into the library scanning for any sign of rule breaking. But there was none to be found. There was no loud talking, no scuffles, and no public displays of affection. All there was, where students studying and a scratching of quills. Draco was slightly annoyed. Then, he heard it. Draco perked his head up. It sounded like a bag of sweets. Draco smiled and began looking around for a guilty face. Yet none was to be found.

Draco cursed in his head. He _knew _he had heard it. But where? He glanced around again and saw Madame Pince at her desk. Of course! No one was stupid enough to open food in plain sight of the strict librarian. So it had to be someone hiding in the darker corners.

Draco made his way towards the back of the library when he heard it again. The rustling of a plastic bag. _Gotcha! _He smiled and stepped behind the rows of books. Silently he poked his head out from behind the shelf. Sitting at the table was a lone girl. Though her junk took up the entire space. He heard the swish of something scraping the floor. Draco looked to the girl's feet and found that she had removed her shoes, her bare-feet scraping against the carpet.

Draco smirked and began to tally points in his head. _5 points off. _His eyes slowly worked their way up the girl's body. She had one foot sweeping the carpet and the other placed on the chair just off to the side. _Bad posture. Another 5. _Draco glanced at the table. It was an utter mess. Parchment everywhere, scattered books. _10 off for untidiness. _But twenty points just wouldn't do. He scanned the table for some other minor wrong doing when he noticed the girl's hair. It was a pretty flaming red. Draco sneered, _Weasley. _

Draco silently walked out from behind the shelf, but it didn't matter, the youngest Weasley was too absorbed in her work. As he got closer he scanned the table again for the bag of sweets. But to his dismay there was none. He swore he heard it. Draco paused as the redhead ran her fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ears. Draco seemed confused for a moment. _Didn't the Weaslette have long hair? _

Draco took a second look at the girl. She couldn't be a Weasley. The girl in front of him had on tight faded-washed jeans and a form-fitting tee. The Weasley's where known for their ratted second rate hand-me-downs. The girl in front of him was quite stylish. And now that he had thought about it the whole bare-feet thing was really sexy. Not to mention the hair. It was short and well, sassy. The Weaslette was none of these things. She was boring and not very stylish or pretty. True she wasn't the ugliest girl in Hogwarts but she wasn't drop-dead sexy either.

Draco took a step forward trying to get a look at the girl's face. Unfortunately he wasn't looking at the floor, and his foot came in contact with a discarded book, causing him to stumble. The girl, who had until this point, been oblivious to the Slytherin behind her, whipped around. She looked puzzled. She saw no one behind her, and began to turn back to her homework, when she noticed a tall boy with gorgeous blonde hair laying flat on the floor.

The girl squeaked and quickly hid something in her back. Draco Malfoy slowly stood, brushing himself off. Once satisfied with his appearance he looked up at the girl. She now had both feet on the floor and was shuffling through her bag. Draco grabbed her wrist in hopes he would also get whatever she was trying to hide. Unfortunately she came up empty handed. However, considering that she was a bit shorter than Draco she now found herself on her tiptoes.

The girl whipped around again to yell at boy who had grabbed her when she found herself staring into his silver eyes. Silver; not grey as she had always suspected. Draco found himself staring back into her chocolate brown eyes. Instantly he knew he had been wrong. The attractive woman in front of him was indeed the youngest Weasley.

Draco immediately dropped her wrist. He had just decided moments before that the girl in front of him was extremely sexy and she was a WEASLEY! For a moment Draco felt as if he had been hit in the head with a bludger.

Ginny Weasley fought back the urge to slap Malfoy. For sneaking up on her and grabbing her like that. But before she could he dropped her wrist. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him but he seemed to absorbed in himself to notice. Ginny took this chance to get the first insult in.

"What Malfoy? That brain of yours finally cave?" She smirked at him. "Or did you not have one to begin with?"

Draco pulled out of his stupor. Ginny Weasley was smirking at him! He regained control of himself and sneered at her. "I am just baffled how a _Weasel _came to own such clothing." He looked her up and down again.

"Its called friends. You know you share things with them." Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

Draco couldn't help himself, he stared. _She actually has a chest. _He smiled. _Not a bad looking one either. _

Ginny, having grown up around boys, knew his thoughts. "What, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" She smirked wider. "Obviously not. Considering it's hanging out of your mouth."

Draco snapped his head up to look at her. She was smirking. SHE KNEW! Stupid Weasley! He opened his mouth, ready with a comeback. Then he saw it.

The Weasley had something in her mouth. A sweet. Now Draco smiled.

"Whatcha eating, Weaslette?"

Ginny's smile disappeared as her brown eyes got wide. _Blast! _She still had a conversation heart in her mouth. She quickly pushed it to the roof of her mouth with her tongue before answering.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

_Bloody git. _

Draco took a step towards her. "Open up."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Draco stepped closer. "Remember, I am Head Boy." Pointing to his pin. "Do you want a detention?"

Ginny growled at him then slowly stuck out her tongue. There in the middle of her pink tongue was a green heart with what seemed to be writing on it.

"Tut, tut Weasley. Food is against the rules in the library."

Ginny glared at him and stuck her tongue out further in defiance. Draco stepped even closer to her, now able to read the words on the tiny heart.

_Kiss Me._

Draco stared at the green heart then into the girl's chocolate eyes. The immediate feeling of lust overcame him. He closed the gap between Ginny and him, causing her to back up against the wall. Ginny closed her mouth as she gulped. She had never been this close to any guy, let alone Draco Malfoy.

Ginny attempted to push him away to escape but using his seeker reflexes he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall above her. Ginny simultaneously brought her knee up, but Draco had anticipated this and brought his leg between hers, causing her leg to go limp at his side.

Draco looked down at the sexy redhead. Yes sexy. Putting all lineage aside she was an extremely attractive woman. He was so close he could feel her heart pounding against his chest, he could smell the vanilla shampoo she used and could feel her breathing quicken as she gulped again.

Ginny shivered slightly. Anywhere Draco had touched her she burned. She had never felt like this. She shouldn't feel like this! He was the enemy! He made fun of her and her family all the time! He-

Without warning Draco placed his lips on Ginny's. Catching her completely off guard. She gasped as he pulled at her lower lip. Draco took his chance and snaked his tongue into her mouth.

Ginny felt as if she was going to explode. If she had know kissing had this much…passion she would have done it years ago and to hell with Ron. Her senses went into overdrive and her mouth took control, kissing Draco back with just as much lust.

Draco kissed her with more force once she returned the kiss. She was a goddess, considering she had never done this before. She quickly returned the force, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Ginny moaned, arching her back into the kiss, not wanting it to end.

But the need for oxygen overtook the teens and they grudgingly pulled apart. Draco stared Ginny again, her lips swollen and breathing hard. Draco couldn't deny it. She was a gorgeous woman. Not to mention one hell of a kisser.

Ginny stared up at Draco, no longer caring about what an evil git he was. He was devilishly sexy and made her feel as if she was a queen. And those lips! Ginny bit her own to stop herself from attacking those luscious lips.

The teens stared into each other's eyes. In the distance the scraping of chairs could be heard and a faint bell. Neither of them seemed willing to move. Who cared what the outside world did? They wished to linger in their lustful bliss.

Draco knew he had class to get to, but was hesitant to leave his redheaded goddess. He shifted is weight as if to move but found something soft on his chin. Draco looked down to see Ginny on her tiptoes softly kissing his chin and neck. He lost it. Screw class. He instantly crashed his lips on hers once more wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ginny sighed as he kissed her again. Who cares about school when you can snog a sexy Slytherin?

* * *

Ah. Don't yah just love it?

Reviews are wonderful things. They let me know if you think I should continue writing. Or if I should just go cry in a corner…so please. Review!


	2. Sour

Author's Notes: So due to some pleading I decided to extend this story a wee bit. Thanks to Bel Dumbledore, BlahBabe, The Real Elvira, Meagan, Krystal Clear1, Alexandria J. Malfoy, Lost Enchanter, Pam-Pam-Kitten, ajma, AuntAnne, harrypotterchick4ever, dramaqueen872005, Sacred Wishes, Fairytale725, Elly, Robin, and Born2Bblond!!

Sour Patch Watermelon slices brings this week's chapter to you.

Disclaimer: Nope, nope and more nope!

* * *

It was break for the sixth and seventh years and the common rooms where almost empty. Most of the students preferred to study in the Great Hall. In had recently become the place to be during breaks. You could work and talk as loud as wanted. Houses could co-mingle and of course food was always popping up. So most of the sixth and seventh years spent their time in the Great Hall. The Head Girl, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and the Gryffindor Keeper however, preferred the common room.

The three of them had pushed two of the tables in the Gryffindor common room together so they could all spread their stuff out. They had been working for the better part of an hour when the Head Girl groaned in frustration. She dropped her quill and attempted to pull back her slightly bushy hair. She had it all gathered in her left hand when she realized that she had no hair tie. She groaned again and transfigured a scrap of parchment into one and wrapped it around her hair.

The Quidditch Captain looked up, glancing at the other two and raised his eyebrows. "Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know Harry." Replied Hermione, "I think she is studying in the library again."

"Fhy?" Mumbled the Keeper.

"Ron, We can't understand you when you have a quill in your mouth."

"Sawry." Ron Weasley pulled the quill out. "Why is she in the library? Doesn't she want to study with us?"

Harry shrugged. "She is your sister."

"I don't care where she studies. At least she has stopped complaining about boys."

"Well if you would let her date…" Hermione trailed off seeing the look of fury on Ron's face. "It is a bit odd, though. She rarely ever spends time with us anymore."

This was true. The four of them usually studied together at least twice a week. They would help Ginny with her work and she would keep them from strangling each other. But it was now Friday and they had hardly seen her all week.

"I think I will go find her." Hermione said as she stood. "What?"

"You are going to stop working and take a break?" Ron asked sounding shocked.

"Yes." Hermione looked puzzled. "What's wrong with that?"

"In seven years you have NEVER taken a break to go find someone. Ever." Harry stated.

"It's not the end of the world." Hermione shot back. "It would take something much bigger than me taking a break to cause that."

"I doubt it." Ron said as Hermione walked out the door.

---

Ginny Weasley was sitting at her favorite table studying with a bag of Sour Patch Watermelon slices. Curse Hermione. Ginny was hooked on muggle candy and it was all her fault. She had run out of Sweethearts two days ago and had ask Hermione for more. She had said it would take a couple days to get them. So to tide Ginny over Hermione gave her a bag of Sour Patch Watermelon slices.

Ginny popped another one in her mouth. Not as good as the Sweethearts but still good. The only problem was they left a powder on her uniform. The fact that Ginny was wearing her uniform was also Hermione's fault. She mentioned to McGonagall that too many student where wearing muggle clothes under their robes and not the uniform. So McGonagall now reinforced the rule harder.

Ginny brushed the powder off her white shirt and off her skirt. She was forced to wear the skirt and not the trousers of the uniform because well, Lavender Brown only wore the skirts. Ginny mentally cursed her. Yes, she was grateful for the clothes, but for goodness sake! Ginny, though short, had longer legs than Lavender. Which meant the skirt didn't quite hit Ginny's knees, as it should. It was a good inch and a half above.

"Whatcha got Red?"

Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a row of books behind her. She smiled and stuck out her tongue, revealing the candy watermelon. "Want one?"

"Sure." Draco walked to her and before she could reach for the bag captured her lips on his. He heard a muffled squeak before he pushed Ginny's lips apart with his tongue. Draco wrapped his tongue around the candy and pulled away.

He smirked as he chewed on the candy. "Not bad." Ginny stood. "For muggle candy."

"I said you could have one. Not the one I was eating." Ginny pouted.

"I guess I will just have to make it up to you." Draco smiled and closed the gap once more. He leaned in close, tickling her ear with his hot breath. "What does it take for you to forgive me?"

Ginny shivered and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before she whispered back. "It takes you, shutting up and kissing me already."

"Done."

Their mouths collided. It had only been less than a day since their last snog, but they kissed as if it had been years. Draco's hands went to her waist, while Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Draco picked Ginny up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ginny playfully bit his lip as he placed her on the table.

A book or two fell but went unnoticed. Ginny was running her hands across his Quidditch-muscled chest, but found his Slytherin tie in the way. A flick of her wrist and it was now crumpled on the floor. Draco had one hand in her sexy red hair and the other on her knee. Ginny gasped as it slid up her leg.

---

Hermione entered the library, glancing around for her redheaded friend. It was a ghost town. The entire open area was empty. Granted the students where either in class or the Great Hall. Hermione looked puzzled. So where was Ginny? Hermione was about to turn and go back out when she remembered her friend's sweet tooth. Hermione smiled. Ginny was probably hiding in a dark corner so she could eat.

Hermione made her way to the back corner of the room when she heard a noise. She wasn't sure what it was so Hermione continued on her way. Just behind this row of books was Ginny's favorite table. But Hermione paused before she got to the end of the row. On the floor was a bookbag. A black bookbag with green embroidery. She stepped towards it. Hermione recognized it from somewhere, but for the life of her couldn't remember where. It was obviously not Ginny's.

Hermione decided that someone must have accidentally left it. So being a responsible Head Girl she went to pick it up and turn it over to Madame Pince when something else caught her eye. Ginny's shoes where on the floor.

Hermione's head jerked up to see Ginny's stocking feet wrapped around the waist of….DRACO MALFOY!?! Hermione quickly hid herself behind the row of books. Hermione stood there in utter shock. It couldn't be. Not Ginny. Not HIM. Hermione took a deep breath and peeked out from behind the shelf.

On the floor was a green and silver Slytherin tie. The two teens wrapped closely together. The girl was running her fingers through his platinum blonde hair while his was hidden beneath her skirt. Hermione felt like she was going to throw-up. It was Draco. It was his bag next to her. It was his robe with the Head Boy pin on the chair. Hermione quickly closed her eyes for a moment then glanced at the scene again. Sadly, and somewhat creepy it was in fact Ginerva Weasley. Her shoes on the floor, her Advanced Potion book, Sixth Edition on the floor. And on the table…a bag of Sour Patch Watermelon slices.

Hermione shuddered and ran out of the library. She would never, never eat Sour Patch again.

* * *

I might, might do a third chapter. If persuaded….So eat some Sour Patch Watermelon slices and review! Please. 


	3. Bitter

Author's Notes: You like me! You really like me!! That makes me happy!! So here is the third chapter. Fourth? Who knows. Review!

Also thanks to those who did. I would list them all but…holy crap there's a lot of ya!

Disclaimer: I wish I had a Slytherin Prince. I have a Duke. Granted he's a dog…..

* * *

Draco Malfoy glared across the Great Hall. Six days. It had been Six whole days since he had seen a certain Ginny Weasley. There she was sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing with Potter and Granger. Didn't she need him as badly as he did her? Draco exhaled. It was Granger. She was EVERWHERE! Anytime Draco tried to catch Ginny alone; the bushy Head Girl was there. The library, the hallways. It was driving the Slytherin Prince mad. He continued to stare at her from across the hall. Draco needed her. It was taking all his energy not to storm over to the Gryffindor table and snog her senseless. Draco cracked his knuckles as Potter wrapped an arm around her. He couldn't take it. Draco stood his eyes never leaving the sexy redhead across the hall and stormed out. 

Ginny's breath caught as Draco Malfoy stormed out. Six long, boring days. She needed him. Now. But Hermione had become her conjoined twin. Ginny had a sinking suspicion that Hermione knew something. She had tried to ditch her many times but she was smarter than that. Ginny licked her lips as she thought of Draco and his luscious lips. He was tormenting her. Always there but just out of reach. Ginny couldn't take it. She stood and stormed out, and to her dismay, Hermione followed.

---

Ginny groaned in frustration. Drat that woman! Couldn't she let her be? They where now on their way to the Gryffindor Common Room; for the sixth and seventh year break. Just ahead Ginny could see his soft, sleek blonde hair and his well-chiseled chest. Ginny wanted to scream! She was desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures. Ginny quickly glanced around and smiled as she saw a sixth year Hufflepuff with an arm full of books. A quick whish of her wand and the boy and his books came tumbling, straight for Hermione.

Not turning to see if Hermione had gotten hit Ginny raced forward and grabbed the Slytherin pushing him behind a hidden door. Shoving him against the wall Ginny snarled, "Don't EVER make me wait this long."

Draco almost swore as he was knocked into a dark room. Then he heard it. His sultry redheaded goddess. Six days of pure lust overcame him as he grabbed her, shoving her against the wall.

Lips crashed, tongues tangoed and robes ended up on the floor. Draco held Ginny's tiny waist against the wall as she ran her fingers up and down his ripped chest. Ginny moaned as he brought his body closer, leaving no gap between them. She arched her back as Draco kissed his way down her neck, sucking just to the point of leaving a mark. Ginny pulled at his tie and undid the buttons on his white Oxford shirt. Draco shivered as she touched his bare chest. Outside the muffled cries of "Ginny? Ginny?" Could be heard but neither of them cared. They had been apart too long. Nothing mattered but their lustful bliss.

---

Hermione franticly ran up the hall. "Ginny? Ginny?" She had lost her! Just because some stupid idiot dropped his books on her. Hermione panicked. What if Draco had found her? The bitter taste returned to her mouth. Draco was an evil git who always got what he wanted. Even if it meant cursing someone to get it.

It was the only explanation. Ginny would never, never let Draco do that to her. He was a foul spoiled pig. He had always treated Ginny like a blood traitor. So why would he want her now? Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course. Ginny was pretty. She always had been. Especially since her wardrobe change. Even Harry noticed her. Hermione tried not to feel jealous, but she couldn't help it. She had been crushing on Harry for years and he had never paid her any mind. Then comes along Ginny. Pretty, skinny, non-bushy haired Ginny. It was no wonder Malfoy kept attacking her.

But what if he is just using Ginny to get to Harry and Ron? Hermione gasped. Draco would stoop that low. Ron Weasley's little sister. Why if he found out he'd- Hermione gave a wicked grin. Ron would slaughter Draco if he found out. No, not if. WHEN.

---

Ron and Harry looked up as Hermione flung the portrait door open. She looked frazzled and had a creepy grin on her face. Harry noticed she was alone. "Where's Ginny?"

Hermione glared; of course they only care about her. Don't mind me. "I guess she decided to study somewhere else."

"What? Why?" Harry looked disappointed.

Hermione shrugged. "Beats me. She is a big girl after all."

Ron looked puzzled. "Wasn't it you who has been tailing her for the last week? You just suddenly gave up."

Hermione sat and opened her book. "Yeah."

Ron and Harry glanced at her then each other. The both shrugged and went back to their work.

---

Twenty minutes later Ron decided to go for a quick walk to stretch his legs. He strutted past the Fat Lady portrait and down towards the Great Hall to grab a snack. He decided to walk the normal route due to the fact that for once the hall would be empty. Ron usually avoided it between classes, as it was so crowded. Having lived in Hogwarts for seven years, and the help of the Marauder's, Ron had gotten to know most of the shortcuts to his favorite place. The hall was quiet but Ron liked it like that. No one used the classrooms anymore, except for midnight snog sessions. Ron paused as he heard a thud coming from one of the said rooms.

---

Draco had grabbed Ginny's waist and flipped her onto the teacher's old desk. He looked down at her, her sexy locks fanned out around her head. Her lips where swollen and tasted of chocolate. A mark was slightly visible on the small of her neck. The Gryffindor necktie was somewhere on the floor and Ginny's top four buttons had come undone. Revealing small, yet beautiful cleavage. Draco's eyes continued to wander down her, stopping at her bare feet. She had painted her toenails green. Slytherin green. He smiled at her.

Ginny stared up at Draco with his rustled blonde hair. His shirt was now missing, exposing his rock hard abs. She licked her swollen lips and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down with her. Landing on the table on top of her his foot kicked the chair behind the desk. Causing it to crash to the floor.

---

Ron stopped and listened. He heard a thud. Why would anyone be in one of these rooms? Ron walked to the door that the sound came from and silently opened it. There was two bookbags next to the door. Ron began to scan the room; a black robe was on one of the desks. A shoe on the windowsill. And on the chandelier.. A Slytherin neck tie. Ron's eyes went wide as he looked to the front of the room. Somebody was on the desk. A blonde Slytherin git. They sat up bringing someone up with them. A **redheaded** someone.

* * *

A fourth?…doubtful. Unless you can convince me otherwise….. 


	4. Tart

Author's Note: I didn't think I would have time to go further with school and all, but meh. Who needs biology anyway? So here it be the fourth chapter. You may now put way your torches and pitchforks. And to the sender of the Bubotuber pus….. Watch thy back.

This week's sponsor: Pixy Stixs. Warning: NEVER mix with Mountain Dew.

Disclaimer: You wish.

* * *

Ron Weasley stared at the couple on the desk. The Slytherin git was macking on his SISTER! Ron had always protected her from the male gender and she was snogging his enemy right in front of him! All rational thought left his mind as he stormed to the front of the room and ripped the teens apart. Once the Slytherin git was off her Ron drew his fist and punched him square in the eye.

"Get. Your Bloody Hands Off My Baby Sister!"

Ginny sat in shock as Ron punched him again. In a flash Ginny slid off the table and stood between her raving brother and her lover. "Ronald Bilius Weasley Touch him again and I will curse you to high heaven and back!"

Ron's fist stopped mid-air at the sight of his sister. His face quickly went to a fuming maroon color. She was a mess and some how her buttons had come undone. Ron looked over her to the half-naked Slytherin. "What the blazes have you done to my sister?"

Draco Malfoy was bent over, his hands trying to catch the blood from his gushing nose. He gasped for a breath as he brought his head up to look Ron in the eye. "This relationship, which is none of your concern, is a two way thing."

"Re-re-re…" Ron sputtered.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest. "Relationship, Ronald." All the while sending him a death glare of all death glares. "You know, when to people like each other and act on it."

"You don't like him."

"Says who?"

"Me."

Ginny looked livid. "Oh, and you have final say in my love life?"

"Yes. I do!" Ron yelled at her.

"No." Draco said behind his bloody hand. "Ginny is a grown woman. She doesn't need you to make her decisions."

"Stay out of this ya ferret! I am her brother! I know what is best for her!"

WACK!

The room echoed the sound of Ginny's palm against Ron's cheek. "Do. NOT."

Ron stared stunned at his sister. What the devil had happened to her? This is all Draco's fault. He glared at Draco. Ginny needed to be brought to her senses. Ron reached out and grabbed her hands in his and turned to Draco. "I don't know what you did to her, but this is not over." Ron then dragged Ginny out the door despite her cursing and kicking.

---

Harry and Hermione looked up as Ron entered the Gryffindor common room. This time, however, he was not alone. He had dragged a very angry person back with him. Harry's jaw dropped as he realized it was Ginny. Hermione just gave a smirk and returned to her homework.

"Ginny?" Harry rushed to her. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Ginny finally was able to twist herself from Ron's grasp. "This BLOODY git!"

Harry paused and looked utterly confused. "Huh?"

"I saved you Ginerva. You should be thanking me!"

"Like Hell!" Ginny pushed Ron. "I don't need saving! I was perfectly okay!"

Ron stumbled back a bit. "That filthy ferret was KISSING you!"

Harry gasped and looked angry. "Malfoy attacked you?"

Ginny exhaled. "No."

"Gin, I saw him and he-"

"No Ronald. I attacked him."

Ginny was amazed at the effect these words had. Ron tripped over the stool and landed on the floor, Hermione dropped her quill and shattered her inkbottle. Harry looked as though he had been sentenced to live with Snape.

Harry refused to believe what he had just heard. "What?" He whispered.

Ginny groaned. "I, Ginerva Weasley, attacked Draco Malfoy." She glared at the trio. "I," She pointed to herself. "Kissed him." No one moved. "And you can all piss off!" Ginny turned her heel and stormed up to her dormitory.

---

Draco Malfoy sat leaning against the desk, his nose had finally stopped bleeding. He sighed. What was wrong with him? He had just gotten beaten up, by Weasel. All over a girl.

No. Not just any girl. His sister. Draco caught his reflection in the window. His normally perfect hair was disheveled. He had blood on his mouth and hands. He could already feel the bruise forming around his eye. What girl was worth this?

Draco stood place the ever-famous Malfoy sneer on his face and gathered his things from around the room. Dressing himself he attempted to push all thought of the fiery redhead from his mind. Draco bent to pick up his bag when he spotted something on the floor. He quickly picked it up and stowed it in his robe's inner pocket before stumbling out of the room.

---

Ginny refused to even look at the trio for the rest of the day. Harry had tried to talk to her but before he could open his mouth she locked him in a body-bind. Yes, Ginerva Weasley was in a livid state.

Somehow word had leaked that sweet and innocent Ginny Weasley had been caught with a boy. That night at dinner as she entered the Great Hall little groups of whispers broke out. Ron, who walked in just behind her yelled, "Oy! Talk about my baby sister and I will sic Fred and George on you!"

The whisperings ceased. No one wanted to be on the Twin's bad side. They all remembered what happened to Umbridge. Ron snuffed and went to take his seat but Ginny rounded on him. "What was that for?"

"I don't want people talking about my baby sister like she is some kind of …. Tart!"

Ginny's hair seemed as if it was on fire. "For the last BLOODY time! I am NOT a BABY! I can take care of myself and I don't need you to protect me!"

"Ginny," Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice. "Ron is just concerned for your well being."

"Shove it Mudblood!"

Harry gasped and the entire hall went quiet. Hermione looked hurt and near to tears. Ginny however simply stood there.

Ron now turned to defend Hermione. "Ginny how can you say that! Take it back."

Hermione sniffled and regained her composer, jealousy taking a hold of her. "It's fine, Ronald. If Ginny wants to be a filthy tart. Let her." Hermione stepped towards her. "After all, she does look the part."

Ginny quickly pulled out her wand. Hermione only laughed. "Ginny. You forget. I am the best dam witch here. Dirty blood and all."

Everyone in Hogwarts held their breath. Ginny wouldn't dare! Would she? She just called her best friend a Mudblood! But nobody was ready for what happened. When the bowl of mashed potatoes hit Hermione straight in the face. Several people gasped. Ginny Weasley had just attacked the Head Girl.

Hermione wiped the potatoes out of her eyes. She was fed up with this, child. Screw the rules that tart was going to pay. But before she could move Ginny had stormed out of the Great Hall and out the front doors.

* * *

Shorter, I know. Like I said I have school. But I am EXTREMELY grateful to all my reviewers. This is my most reviewed story! It makes me happy that it makes you happy! So spread the joy! I am writing this as it comes so...let me know your thoughts feelings, and such! oh and Eat Pixy Stixs! 


	5. Sticky

Author's Notes: A hundred plus reviews! It makes me happy! I am glad you all like this story so far. Remember, I am writing this as it comes so feel free to make suggestions. Also, I do in fact eat the candy as I write. So bring on the cavities! Much love!!

This week's candy is….. Rolos! (Thanks sarahsweeties!)

Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned the Weasley Twins or Draco Malfoy I would be here writing?? Let's ponder that class. It's a big HECK NO!!!

* * *

Draco Malfoy stopped halfway down the stairs to the Great Hall as a red blur flew out and to the front doors. _Ginny. _From the looks of it she had gotten into another row with her brother. Shifting his eyes from the front doors to the Great Hall Draco decided it would be best if he didn't make his entrance now. He sighed and made his way down the rest of the stairs and took a left towards the kitchens.

---

Ginny Weasley slammed the front doors behind her. Without a second thought she stormed over to the Quidditch pitch and blindly grabbed a broom. Not caring whose it was Ginny hopped on and began to fly.

The broom was fast. Ginny had only ridden Ron's Cleansweep, but this broom was heaven. It responded to the lightest touch and didn't have the twitch that Ron's broom had. Once Ginny was a couple hundred feet up she released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Ginny closed her eyes and took deep breaths, the cold night air washing over her. Once thoughts began to penetrate her mind she quickly leaned forward on the broom and did a few daring stunts.

Ginny skidded to a stop halfway across the pitch. Man, she needed to get one of these. Ginny moved her hands in search of the nameplate, as it was too dark to see what the broom looked like. However, the model name couldn't be found. Finally Ginny's fingers found some cuts in the wood. Pulling out her wand she muttered, _Lumos. _Moving her hand she gasped at the words underneath.

**Draco Malfoy**

Realizing whose broom it was Ginny quickly let go, causing her to plummet to the ground with a sickening crack.

---

Dinner had finished and the Slytherin seventh years found Draco Malfoy already in the common room. Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe instantly surrounded him.

"Where were you at dinner?" Goyle questioned.

"I skipped." Draco replied not looking up.

"You missed one heck of a cat fight." Pansy commented.

Draco looked puzzled. "Cat fight?…Ron finally admit he's in love with Potter?"

"No." Pansy's eyes went wide with glee. "Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Draco's jaw dropped as Pansy recounted the events. Ginny called Hermione a…..Draco shook his head. Even he hadn't called her that all year. Granted the potatoes where deserved but…calling her a Mudblood. Draco couldn't believe it.

"I mean, Ginny with a boy? PU-LEASE! That twitch couldn't corner Longbottom." Pansy noticed that Draco was no longer listening. She sat on his lap and gazed into is his eyes. "You alright Drakie?"

Draco snapped out of his ramblings. "Yes."

Pansy gasped as she noticed the slight swelling of his right eye. "Drakie what happened?" She went to gently brush her fingers against his cheek.

Draco grabbed her wrist and shoved her to the floor. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Pansy huffed. "I thought you would be happy to hear that the girl Weasley attacked the Head Girl over some rumor." Pansy glared. "Obviously I was wrong."

"No, really?" Draco said dripping with sarcasm.

Pansy turned to some of the seventh year girls. "I mean, it's the Weasley. Who would want a chit like her?"

Something in Draco burst. Pansy was running her mouth off about Ginny and it bothered him. Who was she to talk about her? She didn't even know HER. It dawned on him. Draco looked up at Pansy and the girls. None of them where as beautiful as her. When it came to intelligence she was light years ahead. She had a glow in her eyes when happy, and a fire when cross. Yet she was always beautiful. "I do." He said to himself.

"What, Drakie?"

Draco stood and repeated himself louder. "I Do."

Draco turned with a smile and rushed out of the Slytherin common room, leaving a stunned Pansy behind him.

---

Draco ran to the library, but Ginny wasn't there. He ran to the scene of the crime but her stuff was still scattered around. He began to panic. Curfew was in less than ten minutes. Being Head Boy he was excused, but Ginny…If the wrong person found her..

Draco slid to the floor. He shouldn't care. It was all just about snogging. Wasn't it? Did she feel the same? True she had defended him and stopped Ron from beating him to a bloody pulp. Draco's head swam. She was a Weasley. He a Malfoy. What would the parents say? Was he thinking about her parents?…

Draco moved to put his hands behind his head when he heard a rustling sound. He quickly scanned the room for any sign of movement. None was found. Draco moved his arms again and the sound followed. Jumping to his feet he grabbed for his wand. Instead he heard the rustle. Reaching his hand into his inner wand pocket Draco pulled out a half-eaten bag of Rolos.

Opening the bag he found a melted chocolate-carmel substance. She had tasted like chocolate. Draco's hands shook as the warning curfew bell rang in the distance.

---

Hermione Granger was still in the shower attempting to get mashed potatoes out of her bushy hair. What had happened? Ginny and her had been best mates. Now…she called her a Mudblood. It made her blood boil.

Ginerva Weasley, The pretty redheaded Pureblood witch. The top sixth year, who was supposed to be innocent and untouchable. But no. She had to have the Slytherin Prince. And Harry. Dean Thomas. Seamus. Mark. And every other flippin' seventh year male. They all wanted her.

Hermione clenched her teeth and threw her sponge across the bath. The tart had humiliated her in front of the entire school. And she was going to pay.

---

Draco stood suddenly remembering that Ginny had stormed outside. Glancing at the clock he cursed and ran to the entrance hall. Filch was already there, locking the door.

"WAIT!!" Draco yelled out.

Filch paused. "Sorry Mr. Malfoy. Even you arn't allowed out after curfew."

Draco stopped in front of him slightly out of breath. "Please Filch. It's an emergency."

Filch shook his head. "Rules are rules."

"But I think there is a student out there!"

"Who?"

"Ginny Weas-"

"Ginerva Weasley returned to her common room hours ago." Someone cut in.

Draco turned to see Granger standing a few feet away with a towel on her shoulder. "Finally got the tatoes out of your hair."

Hermione's face darkened. "Nice shiner, Malfoy."

Draco went to respond but stopped at the sound of the locks clicking. His eyes widened and he turned to Filch again.

"What about Ginny?"

Filch shrugged. "The Head Girl says she's in her room."

"And you believe her?"

"Yeah." Filch turned to walk away. "Why do you care about a Gryffindor girl anywho?"

"Yes Draco. Why do you care about a Gryffindor girl?" Without turning Draco knew she was smirking at him. He whipped around and stopped inches from her.

"Because of you she is stuck outside for the night!"

"Too bad. It's her own fault."

Draco glared at her then stocked away in search of another way out. Hermione felt a slight twinge of guilt. But hey, like Ginny said 'She's a big girl.'

* * *

Love it, Hate it?…Let me know! I seriously love all y'all!! 


	6. Juicy Part 1

Author's Notes: Much love to my reviewers. So to please us all…. The next installment! Woo! Enjoy it!

This week, my sista's favorite…. Juicy Fruits!

Disclaimer: Working on it. Failing miserably. Stupid restraining order.

* * *

It was now two in the morning and Draco Malfoy was fuming. He couldn't get out of the castle. He had tried several windows and unknown portraits but couldn't find a way outside. He needed to get to Ginny. She was locked outside in the middle of January with no warm clothing. And yes he, Draco Malfoy cared. He had admitted to himself hours ago. He cared about the girl. 

He had heard that there where ways out, but Draco himself had no knowledge of them. He was now pacing the seventh floor for the ninth time, poking anything and everything with the tip of his wand. Halfway down the steps he remembered something.

Dashing back up the stairs Draco found himself staring at the wall where he had caught Potter and his friends back in fifth year. The door was gone. Completely puzzled he began to pace again. Outside, I need to get outside. Ginny, outside.

Draco gasped as a doorway appeared. He cautiously approached it. This door was different from Potter's. It was a darker cherry wood and built for one maybe two people at a time. Remembering the reason for his quest Draco threw all doubts aside and opened the door.

---

The door slammed shut behind Draco, throwing him into complete blackness. This startled him and caused him to drop his wand. Muttering a curse out loud Draco got on his knees and felt around on the ground. He gasped. It was not the usual flooring of the castle. He thought _Lumos_ and a few inches away his wand lit against the dirt.

Draco grabbed his wand and stood. He was now standing in a long, narrow dirt tunnel. Not questioning how this tunnel came to be Draco began to run.

---

A little over a half an hour later Draco found himself at another door. This one however, was big enough for Hagrid. He flung it open to find another tunnel. To his right Draco could see darkness but on his left…Moonlight. Without glancing back Draco took the path to his left. Moments later he found himself crawling upwards.

**Whack!**

Something made contact with Draco's arm. He looked up in time to duck another branch. Draco Malfoy knew of only one tree that would hit back. The Whomping Willow. Taking a deep breath Draco ran for his life.

---

A few cuts and scratches later Draco lay panting on the cold grass. It was a clear night, the scattered stars gleaming down at him. As beautiful as it was Draco could only think of finding Ginny.

This was his entire fault. Really. He shouldn't have kissed her. Her life had been a crapshoot since that day in the library nearly three weeks ago. He shouldn't care about her. Yet here he was, Head Boy, sneaking out of the school, being attacked by the Whomping Willow. For Her.

But his problem was only half solved. True, Draco had succeeded. He was outside of Hogwarts. But where was Ginny?… Draco stood his eyes scanning the grass between the front doors and the Forbidden Forest. The night was still not even the lake rippled. His eyes wandered over the broomshed.

The door was wide open and a few brooms had fallen out. Ginny wouldn't leave the grounds? Would she? Granted she was full of surprises. Then it hit Draco. The Quidditch Pitch. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But as he scanned the skies he could see no one. Draco's eyes next went to the stands. Ginny was probably somewhere trying to stay warm. Glancing around Draco saw a broom a few feet away. He grabbed it and felt the familiar sense. It was his. What was his broom doing out? Scanning the field again he saw a shape about halfway down. He dropped his broom.

"GINNY!!"

Draco, fearing the worst ran to her, his eyes widened as he drew close. Ginny's body was twisted; her legs slightly turned out. Her right arm was bent the wrong way. He sunk down beside her. She had fallen. She had been riding his broom, and fell.

"Gin, come on Gin. Wake up, girl." Draco whispered. But no sound came out of her blue lips.

Draco pulled his Slytherin cloak off and wrapped it around Ginny, trying to warm her body. "Come on Ginny."

He muttered a warming spell with his wand, a bit of the color returned to her face. But not enough. She needed medical help. Draco gently slid his hands under her fragile body and scooped her up in his arms. Making sure not to worsen her arm Draco slowly began to walk of the pitch.

"Come on girl. Once we get you to Hag-" Draco's heart stopped. Hagrid was gone. He had been called away all week, and Professor Grubby-Plank stayed in the castle. They where stuck outside.

---

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke up refreshed and ready for the new day. The sun was shining and the events of last night where forgotten. The students made their way to the Great Hall for a hearty breakfast before first class.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all sat at the front of the Gryffindor table chatting away. This morning they had all silently agreed to have a nice, calm, wandless talk with Ginny. Harry and Ron assumed that she was still in the 6th year dormitory. Hermione had nodded in agreement.

---

Draco Malfoy woke with an aching back, slightly frozen and a blinding light in his face. He looked up to see the sun rising above the Forbidden Forest. Quickly sitting up Draco found Ginny Weasley in his arms, the color fading from her cheeks.

He had been unable to get back into the castle. So he had leaned up against it as he held Ginny in his arms. Every twenty minutes or so muttering a warming charm until he had dozed off. He looked down at the fallen angel in his arms. Brushing her flaming red hair off her face, he noticed she was even paler than before. She needed help. Draco stiffly stood, Ginny still in his arms and rushed to the front doors.

---

The Great Hall was full of laughter and merriment when the front doors burst open, crashing against the stone wall. A few people turned and gasped as Draco Malfoy carried the unconscious Ginny Weasley into the Great Hall. At the head table Dumbledore stood as the Slytherin carried the Gryffindor up the aisle.

The tables all went silent. Professor McGonagall gasped and ran from the table towards them.

"Good heavens! What happened?"

Draco tried to speak, but no sound came. Moments later Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey joined McGonagall at Draco's side. Pomfrey gasped as she glanced at Ginny. Everyone in the Great Hall was on their feet, craning their necks to see what was going on. Draco Malfoy was carrying a body. But no one could see who it was. His Slytherin cloak hid her face.

Snape wordlessly conjured up two stretchers. Draco seemed hesitant to let go of the body he held. Snape nodded to him. Draco placed her on the stretcher. Pomfrey and McGonagall began to exit the Great Hall at a fast paced speed, the stretcher floating behind. Snape nudged Draco, who laid himself on the other stretcher and floated, out of the hall.

* * *

I know the characters are getting OOC. But tough beans. This is how the story rolls. I wanted this one to be longer, but I wanted to get this part posted. Hope to have part 2 by the fourth. Let me know what you think about part one! 


	7. Juicy Part 2

Author's Notes: Part Two! Woop Woop! Go me! Much love to my faithful reviewers!

Disclaimer: Come on. Siriusly. (Snort) Siriusly….

* * *

The Great Hall watched the scene in amazement. Draco Malfoy had burst in carrying a body. But nobody could see who it was. Some students had even stood on the tables, but with no luck. Who ever it was, was covered with a cloak. Professors McGonagall and Snape had gone running to the Head Boy. In moments Draco and the body were taken on stretchers to the Hospital Wing. 

Whispers broke out. "Who was it?" "Did Malfoy do it?" "Did you see Malfoy's eye?"

---

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked on with curiosity. Both thinking that Malfoy was responsible. Knowing him he probably hurt who ever it was and brought back the body. To make him look like a hero, after the whole Ginny thing. Granted only the Trio knew about Draco and Ginny. But that still wouldn't stop him from staging something like this.

Dumbledore told everyone to resume their breakfast and reminded them that class was in less than an hour. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged before returning to their flapjacks.

---

Hermione Granger felt as if a hairball had gotten caught in her throat. Draco Malfoy had burst in with a body. From outside. Hermione knew it was Ginny. But she was alright? Wasn't she? Nothing had happened to her, right? But she had been carried in. Hermione felt as though she was going to throw up. If Ginny had been okay she would have walked in. As far as anyone could tell she hadn't even twitched. Hermione tried to convince herself that it was someone else. That Ginny was fine. Anything other than what was happening before her eyes.

---

Up in the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey quickly began to work on Ginny Weasley. Only her and Minerva had seen that it was the Weasley girl. Once she had been transferred to one of the beds Pomfrey scanned the Gryffindor with her wand. Her eyes became watery as her wand confirmed. Broken arm, sprained ankle, mild concussion, and near frostbite. Poor dear. Pomfrey choked back the tears as she gathered her supplies.

---

Two beds away Snape was helping Draco Malfoy. He collapsed onto the bed. He was exhausted and cold. Snape quickly fetched a Pepper-Up Potion mixed with a sleeping aid and handed it to the boy. Draco shook his head. Snape shoved the potion to him but Draco only shook his head.

"Draco, drink it!" Snape snapped at him.

He shook his head once more. "Not until I know she's okay." His voice cracked, the words coming out in a faint whisper.

Snape's arm dropped. Draco was a Malfoy. A cruel, stuck up Malfoy. And here he was, showing compassion for another student. Snape turned to Pomfrey and McGonagall, who were both, huddled over the girl. Pomfrey had removed Draco's cloak, revealing an extremely pale redhead. Snape's hair flipped as he turned back to Draco. "A Weasley?"

Draco looked down at the ground as he nodded. He knew Snape would lash out at him. Worse, he would tell his father. Lucius wouldn't be pleased. But to Draco's astonishment it was Professor McGonagall, not Snape who lashed out at him.

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall rushed to Draco and shook his shoulders. "I demand to know what happened to Ginerva Weasley!"

Draco kept his head down, trying not to make eye contact with McGonagall. She was known for her nasty temper when worked up.

"Speak boy! Or I **will **have your badge!"

Draco could care less about his Head Boy badge. As long as she was okay. Parting his lips he whispered. "She got locked outside…. I went after her…. She fell off a broomstick…Is she okay?"

McGonagall's mouth opened to speak but Snape beat her to it. "Am I to understand Draco that you care for the Gryffindor girl?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Instantly McGonagall's face softened. Glancing over at Pomfrey who was wrapping Ginny's ankle in gauze McGonagall sniffled. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin! Friends! It's like that muggle play, Romeo and Julie."

"Juliet." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked again, now directing his question to Pomfrey. As the other two adults had neglected to answer.

"A few broken bones and a mild concussion." Pomfrey smiled. "Nothing to serious."

Draco looked over at Ginny and sighed before lying back on his own bed. He felt relieved, knowing she was going to be okay. However, all his emotions and pains that he had put on hold rushed over him. Draco was simultaneously sore, frozen, and utterly exhausted. He now took the potion that Snape had handed him and drank it in a single gulp. Just as his eyes began to close Draco looked to Ginny. You are safe.

---

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall and headed towards Charms. Hermione hadn't eaten another bite since Draco's entrance, but neither Harry nor Ron noticed. Likewise they hadn't noticed that she had been completely silent. They began theorizing about Draco and the body. Harry believed it was a Muggle child. Stating that it was a big thing in the Muggle world. A complete git saves a child's life. Ron firmly believed that it was a hoax. It was probably a doll or something Draco had transfigured to look like a person.

Halfway to Charms Harry realized something. Turning around he asked Ron, "Where's Ginny?…"

Ron open his mouth to respond but too realized that she had never shown up at breakfast. "I…….I don't know." Ron began to scan the hall, as if Ginny would pop out somewhere.

"Hermione have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth, feeling the same bitter taste in her mouth. She wanted to believe that the last twenty-four hours had all been a dream. She wanted to believe that Ginny was still up in the sixth year girl's dormitory, sleeping. She wanted to believe that Harry liked her back. But none of it was true. Without looking back she ran to the nearest girls bathroom.

---

Hermione joined Ron and Harry in Charms ten minutes later having emptied what little she had in her. She felt sick and very guilty. A small voice in the back of her head tried to convince her that nothing had happened, that this was not Hermione's fault. That little voice was losing. Miserably.

Harry and Ron had decided that they would go drag Ginny out of bed during the sixth and seventh year break. They figured that she deserved to sleep for awhile. Hoping that a good night's rest would bring her back to her senses.

---

Ginny Weasley woke in a very uncomfortable position. Her head throbbed, her right arm felt disconnected from the rest of her body and she felt as if she had been put into a large oven. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at ceiling instead of the sky. Ginny jumped up but didn't get far. She sat up merely an inch, only to instantly lay back down due to the pain in her head. Seconds later someone was at her side. Ginny tried to speak but felt dizzy. The room began to spin as Ginny fell into darkness once more.

---

Draco woke up three hours later feeling as good as new. Glancing down Draco noted that Pomfrey had mended the scrapes from the Whomping Willow. He sat up, refreshed and quickly turned his head towards Ginny's bed. Pomfrey was leaning over her placing a dark cloth on her forehead. Draco panicked. "Is she okay?"

Pomfrey glanced up at her second patient's question. Turning from the Gryffindor to the Slytherin Pomfrey shook her head slightly. "She's got a bit of a fever. She came to for a moment, but she slipped out again."

Draco gulped. Ginny was sick. It was his entire fault. **No**. Draco stated remembering last night's events. He had tried to get to her through the front door. But Granger had stopped him. She** knew **Ginny was out there. Yet she let Filch lock the doors. If Granger hadn't stopped him, Draco could have gotten to Ginny sooner. Instead he spent hours looking for a way out. But even once he had found her Draco was stuck outside with Ginny hurt and frozen. Yes, this was all Granger's fault.

Draco clenched his fist as Pomfrey came and inspected him. She declared him fit and told him to march straight back to his room and rest. He was excused from class for the day. Draco barely registered it as Pomfrey helped him off the bed. It wasn't until she clapped her hands that he began to listen.

"You are free, Mr. Malfoy." She pointed to the door. "You may go."

"Can't I stay with her?" Draco replied, looking at Ginny.

"No, it is best you go back to your room and sleep."

"But, but, "

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. Or shall I call for Severus?"

Not wanting to anger Snape further Draco clamped his mouth shut and shuffled towards the door. Pausing to take one last look at Ginny Draco sighed and shut the door behind him.

---

Draco pushed open the doors that led from the Hospital Wing to the rest of the school. His ears were met with the sounds of students walking, talking, and laughing. Glancing at the clock Draco noted that it was a ten-minute break between classes. He hung back; not wanting to answer any questions or try to fight is way down to the Slytherin common room. So he sat on the step and listened to the students below. Not more than a minute latter he heard a voice. A voice that made his blood boil and his hair curl.

---

Hermione snapped out of her inner-battle to stop a scuffle between a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. Pulling out her wand she silently put both students into a body bind. She instantly went into bossy Head Girl mode. "Under NO circumstance is Muggle fighting allowed!" Hermione then began to lecture on about rule breaking.

---

Meanwhile Draco began to fume. This was her fault. He quickly stood and made his way down the last fifteen steps to the main hall. It was crowded with students who had stopped and stared at the Head Girl. No one had noticed Draco come down. Hermione was now saying that attacking another student was not only rude, but also wrong.

Draco scoffed said loud enough for the entire hall to hear. "Oh, but leaving a student outside in the middle of January to FREEZE is perfectly okay."

Hermione's eyes went wide at the sound of his voice. Every head turned to Draco, who was standing at the bottom of the steps, his arms folded across his chest. Harry and Ron glared at him, from a few feet behind Hermione.

"What the bloody 'ell are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"Where's your sister Weasley?" Draco replied.

Ron's eyes went wide and he leaped at Draco. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

Not even flinching Draco responded. "Ask Granger."

Ron looking extremely puzzled turned to Hermione. "What is he talking about Hermione?"

Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes as she placed her hand on her mouth. Although she had nothing left in her stomach, Hermione felt the need to hurl again.

"Hermione?" Ron inched his way toward her. Every eye on her.

"Yes Hermione. Where was Ginny last night?" Draco was biting back the urge to hex Hermione to oblivion.

Hermione glanced at Ron, then Draco. It couldn't be true! She refused to believe it.

Seeing that she wasn't going to talk Draco began to walk forward, the crowd parting as he went. "Tell him, Granger. Tell Weasley why his sister is lying sick and mangled in the Hospital Wing."

Ron turned to Draco. Ginny in the Hospital Wing? How, When? How would Draco know? Suddenly it dawned on Ron. Draco had just come down the stairs from the Hospital Wing. He hadn't been seen since breakfast, when he carried in a ….

Ron rounded on Hermione again. "What happened to Ginny, Hermione?"

"Ginny spent the night laying unconscious and hurt on the Quidditch Pitch." Draco answered. Every mouth hung open. "Because the Head Girl here, locked her outside. Without a coat. In the middle of January."

Hermione burst into tears looking at the livid Ron. "I didn't know she was going to get hurt!" She backed away from everyone. "I didn't mean it. I didn't know!"

Ron shook his head and quietly said, "How could you Hermione?"

Crying harder Hermione responded. "SHE CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD! SHE HAS A PERFECT BODY! SHE HAS THE ATTENTION OF EVERY BLOODY BOY IN SCHOOL! NO WONDER MALFOY HAS BEEN SNOGGING HER FOR AGES!!!"

Everyone in the hall gasped and turned to Draco. Who shrugged and coolly replied, "Sue Me. I like her."

"AND I WAS JEALOUS! OKAY! I HERMIONE GRANGER, AM JEALOUS OF GINNY WEASLEY! I WANTED TO TEACH HER A LESSON!" Hermione was now sobbing, staring at Ron.

Ron looked disgusted. "She is my sister."

"YOU CHEWED HER OUT WHEN YOU FOUND HER WITH MALFOY! YOU HAVE ALWAYS HATED HIM!"

Now it was Ron's turn to yell. "YES BUT HE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL MY SISTER!"

"I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HER!"

"NO. YOU JUST LEFT HER OUTSIDE TO DIE!!!"

Hermione looked to Harry for help, but he glared at her and shook his head. Hermione cried harder, her entire body convulsing. "I am sorry." She whispered. "I am so sorry." Taking a final look at Ron, Hermione burst through the crowd and ran.

Everyone now turned his or her attention to Draco, who still stood in the outer part of the hall. He gave a weak half smile to Ron. "I like her."

* * *

Meep! Part two is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know…… 

I promise more Draco/Ginny interaction next chapter.


	8. Saccharine

Author's Notes: Sorry this one is late. School was CRAZY!! But I survived. Woop! Chapter 7?…I think this is…. I forget. Anywho- on with the show!

This week: Hershey's Hugs and Kisses. (Thanks BlahBabe! It fits REALLY well with this chapter!! Much Love!!)

Disclaimer: Two more restraining orders. Blast. Must tunnel through Warner Brother's Studio.

* * *

"_I like her."_

The words ran in Ron Weasley's ears. Draco Malfoy liked his baby sister?.. He couldn't believe it. Draco had always been a git to Ron and the Weasley family. Ron stared at Draco trying to read his face to see if he was lying. That was when Ron noticed that Draco Malfoy's face was different. He wasn't sneering and his eyes were not as cold. Thinking back Ron couldn't even remember the last time that Draco had done anything to them. He had mellowed out. Ron looked to Harry Potter, who shrugged. Harry was just as unsure about Draco's motives. But he had saved Ginny.

--

The class bell rang and the crowd in the hall immediately vacated to their classes whispering about what had just happened. Leaving Draco, Ron and Harry standing in the hall alone.

Ron walked closer to Draco, who flinched only slightly. Draco had never flinched at the Golden Trio before. He had always upheld that Malfoy sneer. Even after Hermione hit him back in their third year, Draco never flinched around her. Yet here he was flinching at Ron Weasley's advance towards him. Ron of course noticed this and halted a few feet from Draco.

"How is she?" Ron whispered.

Draco's eyes filled with worry again as he replied. "She has a fever." Harry and Ron both looked at him. "Madame Pomfrey kicked me out."

Ron looked to Harry who nodded and began walking to the nearest empty room. Ron followed and nodded for Draco to join them. Draco hesitated. Potter and Weasley, his most hated enemies were leading him into an empty room. The old Draco would have his wand at the ready, but the new Draco knew he would have to trust them. So Draco followed suit and shut the door behind him.

--

"Harry!"

"Yeah, I am way ahead of you Ron."

Draco looked from Ron to Harry. "What's going on?"

"We are going to see Ginny." Ron stated.

"Wait. You aren't going to hex me or kick the crap out of me again?" Draco looked at Ron.

"You saved my sister." Ron gave a half smile. "I need to see her. We can discuss your…. relations with her later. I need to see her."

"Didn't you hear me? Pomfrey kicked me out." Draco reminded them. "There is no way we are getting past that old bat."

"Yes, but we have a way around her." Harry spoke.

"How?" Draco said, mildly curious.

Harry and Ron smiled at each other as Harry put his bag down and began to pull something out of it. Draco noticed that his hand however, was still empty. He looked puzzled. "What is going to get us past Pomfrey?"

Now it was Harry who looked shocked. "You don't know what this is?" Harry held out his empty hand.

"Unless you are holding a very small object in your fist….No."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Of all the people I thought the Malfoy's would have one." Ron too looked shocked.

"One what?"

Harry threw something at Draco. It was a light, almost liquidy substance. Draco caught it and noticed that his hands had vanished. He gasped. "An invisibility cloak!" Draco gaped at Harry. "Were did you get this?"

Harry smiled. "It was my fathers."

"Wow. You are lucky. This are very rare."

"Harry and I thought you had one." Ron admitted.

"I wish."

"We will have to squeeze together but I think it will fit all three of us."

"Three?" Draco still gazing at his hands well, lack thereof.

"Yes." Ron replied. "You, Me and Harry."

--

Madame Pomfrey sat on the edge of Ginny Weasley's bed. The girl was still asleep with a bad fever. Pomfrey sighed as she dabbed the redhead's cheek with a cool towel. Poor dear. Judging by the breaks in her bones she had fallen a hundred feet or so. It was a miracle she was alive. Pomfrey had wrapped Ginny's sprained ankle and broken arm, but had not administered the healing potion yet. With the girl running a fever it would be very dangerous. So Pomfrey tried to keep the girl cool. The Healer stood to get some more cool rags as the Hospital Wing door opened.

--

"Ouch! Potter that was my foot!"

"SHH!" Ron and Harry simultaneously said pointing to Pomfrey's office.

"Sorry!" Draco whispered.

The boys silently shut the door behind them and made their way to Ginny's bed. Ron's fist clenched as he saw his sisters bandaged body. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Pomfrey is the best. She will be fine."

"I shouldn't have yelled at her for snogging the git."

Draco coughed. "Hi."

Ron blushed. "Well it is true. If I hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have stormed off."

"Although technically it was Hermione's fault." Harry pointed out.

"This is all screwy. Hermione, my best friend, betrayed my sister. And my worst enemy saved her."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but stopped as Pomfrey came back with an armload of wet towels. Pomfrey laid them on Ginny's arms and legs trying to bring the fever down. Pomfrey sat with Ginny for five or so minutes until Neville Longbottom brought in a second year Ravenclaw with a plant wrapped around his arm. Pomfrey rushed to them as Neville stated that Professor Sprout needed the plant back in tip-top shape.

Harry nudged Ron. The boys took one last glance at Ginny before they silently headed out the open door and down the stairs.

--

Once at the bottom Harry whipped the cloak off them. Draco instantly backed away; fearing Ron would want to have another conversation with him. Pomfrey was the best, but Draco still felt the sting from their last talk.

Ron turned to Draco, he knew that his sister was in good hands so it was time to talk business. "Why do you like my sister?"

Draco sighed, were to begin? "She is smart. She doesn't take lip from anybody, even me. She's strong, sweet and her eyes light up like the sun when she is laughing. Lightening when she is mad. She's fiery; she has freckles on her nose. She-" Draco blushed, realizing he was rambling.

Ron however, saw the new Draco. The one who wasn't a sodding prick, but had emotion. True he still was a bit leery about him, but if Ginny liked him…. He would deal. Ron owed her that much. He had been the prick lately, instead of Draco.

"Look, Mal- Draco." Ron stuttered. "Ginny's my sister, and I have been a bit of a jerk lately. Its just…she is the baby of the family. I don't want her to get hurt…I …." Ron found himself unable to say the words and turned a slight pink. Thankfully Harry stepped in.

"You have always been the jerk to us and her. We are just not used to you, being nice and all. So forgive us for being suspicious. But I think that what Ron is trying to say is that Ginny is his sister and well…he doesn't trust you. I mean, you are a Slytherin and all."

Draco nodded. "I know that. You have reasons to hate me. I have been a pig headed snot for years. I just ask that you give me a chance. I have changed. Truly." Draco looked at Ron. "Please, I like Ginny, more than you know. Please, just give me a chance."

--

Ginny Weasley woke dazed and sweaty. Gently opening her eyes she found herself staring at the Hospital Wing ceiling, the events of the last day or so a slight blur. Ginny went to move her right arm but found it bound to her stomach. She softly sat up to see her foot was also wrapped up. Ginny was moderately confused. The last thing she could remember doing was…flying. Yes, she had been flying….. on Draco Malfoy's broom and then….darkness. Judging by her current state Ginny guessed that she must have fallen. But how did she get here?

Madame Pomfrey quickly raced to her side. "Welcome back child!" Pomfrey quickly scanned Ginny's body with her wand. "Excellent! Your temperature is back to normal. Now you can take your medicine." Pomfrey grabbed a bottle from a rack by the bed. "Hear drink this dear."

Ginny took the bottle with her left hand, but not before asking, "How did I get here?"

Pomfrey laughed. "Of course! You were unconscious when Mr. Malfoy brought you to the Great Hall."

"Malfoy?" Ginny sputtered.

Pomfrey nodded. "Of course dear. Mr. Malfoy found you outside, nearly frozen early this morning. Though I haven't the slightest idea of how he got outside… But anyhow. He carried you in the moment the doors unlocked. Good thing to if-"

Pomfrey rambled on but Ginny didn't hear a word. Draco saved her? He snuck out to find her. HER. Ginny thought he didn't care. The way he had looked at her as Ron dragged her to the Gryffindor common room…Ginny was sure that he hated her and wouldn't speak to her again. That's why it startled her, last night. She was riding HIS broom. It scared her because she realized that there was no 'relationship' between them. It was all about kissing. And it killed her.

--

Draco lay on his bed staring at the green canopy above him. They didn't trust him with Ginny. He had just saved her life. But Draco knew he couldn't stay away from her, no matter what any one said. She had done something to him. Ever since he had found her last night he couldn't stop thinking about her. Worrying if she was okay, wondering how she felt about him, wishing he had been different in the years previous. Rolling over, Draco knew he couldn't change the past. No matter how he tried.

--

That night at dinner whispers broke out as Draco entered the Great Hall. No one had seen Hermione since the scene earlier. The students who had been in the hall recounted it to those who missed it.

"Hermione said that Ginny is snogging Malfoy!"

"I heard Ginny's in the Hospital Wing."

"Malfoy and Weasley! Who saw that coming?"

"Draco said he liked her!"

Ignoring the chatters, Draco seated himself at the Slytherin table. Pansy quickly began to drill him. "Is it true?"

Draco sighed. "Is what true?"

"Drakie-Poo, please don't tell me you like the Weasel?"

"Yes I do. And don't ever call me that again."

--

Ginny insisted that she wanted to have her dinner in the Great Hall with the other students. Pomfrey flatly refused. "You are still mending dear. The trip alone would exhaust you."

"Please, Madame Pomfrey. Just for an hour." Ginny begged.

"No. Now let me check that ankle."

"Please. Just dinner, then I promise I will come straight back and go to sleep!"

Pomfrey sighed, she had mended every Weasley child on many occasions and they were all stubborn. Pomfrey knew that Ginny would beg and plead until she got her way. "Fine. But I insist that I assist you down the steps."

--

Ginny did okay until they reached the doors of the Great Hall. She knew what lay on the other side, but she needed to know. Ginny needed to see his eyes. To know If he cared or not. Gulping as Pomfrey opened the door for her Ginny slowly limped into the hall.

--

An instant hush overcame the students as Ginny Weasley limped into the room. Her right arm was in a sling and she had a small wrap around her head. She paused only a second then slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table. Every eye watched as she, with the help of Madame Pomfrey limped down to the table.

--

Across the hall Draco looked up as she entered. Despite her various bandage, she was as gorgeous as ever. Draco felt his eyes water as he stood. Not caring what anyone thought Draco quickly walked to her.

Ginny stopped to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. She gazed into his silver eyes. They were full of worry and concern. She found herself unable to move. His eyes penetrated her very soul. He didn't hate her. He wouldn't have done what he had if he didn't. Seeing him now only confirmed Ginny's thoughts. She had feelings for him.

Then Draco did something that shocked everyone. He quickly closed the gap and pulled Ginny into a gentle hug. Ginny's body instantly crumbled against him. She silently cried as Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close trying not to upset her broken arm.

The entire school watched in amazement as Draco lifted Ginny's chin and wiped her tears away. He stared into her eyes and gently kissed her forehead. Neither of them saying a word. They merely smiled at each other, oblivious to the stares of the hundreds of students.

* * *

Aw…tender….Thanks for patiently waiting. The last week has been….well…special. I will try to have the last chapter up by Single Awareness Day. Note the word **try**.

Much love to my faithful reviewers. Do what you do best. Let me know what you think!!


	9. Nectareous

Author's Note: Back in Business!… Sorta. Working on final chapter of Haunting (sorry sorry! I know it has taken forever!!) Working on an Office fic. (Well a rewrite) This be the last chapter of- (liar! You know you want to do an epilogue!) Okay, seriously! Can someone shut the PATHETIC alter ego up! Please! (sorry…. I just wan-) You're still talking! (my bad.) Anywho---

HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY! (or Valentine's… which ever you celebrate) Once again…you're still talking!! (meep!) That's better.

This week is brought you by my favorite fruit nectarine. You'll see why… **Insert evil grin**

Disclaimer: Unless JKR is yet _another_ alter ego that I wasn't aware of **evil glare** then no. I do not own this.

* * *

Hermione Grangers eyes had dried up hours ago. She had run to the Room of Requirements and cried herself to sleep. Hermione had ruined everything. Her best friend was in the Hospital Wing, the man she loved hated her, and Draco Malfoy was the good guy. Hermione woke in a double bed to a dark sky. It must have been hours but she was sure no one was looking for her. 

Hermione hiccuped as she looked down at her Head Girl badge. Gently touching it she knew what she had to do. She stood, attempted to smooth out her bush of a hair and walked out of the room in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

--

The Great Hall watched in amazement. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy?!? It was the shocker of the century. Whisperings broke out, the male population glaring at Malfoy. Ginny wasn't allowed to date; yet there she was wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms. A few students shot glances at Ron Weasley, the pretty redhead's older brother. Ron merely shrugged and gave a smile to his sister. Across the hall Pansy Parkinson looked as though she had swallowed a dozen lemons whole. Most of the Slytherins sneered at the happy couple, they having been taught not to show such 'mushy' emotions.

Draco smiled down at Ginny before gently helping her to sit at the Gryffindor table. Once she was seated Draco, without hesitation sat down next to her. The whisperings grew to normal voiced conversations. Ginny only smiled as Draco put a plate of food together for her. Some of the Gryffindors seemed baffled to have the Slytherin Prince sitting at their table. So did the Head of Slytherin House.

"Draco Malfoy return to your House table." Professor Snape said loud and clear. Heads turned as Snape stood, staring at Draco and Ginny.

Draco helped Ginny cut her chicken, not looking up as he replied. "Thanks. But I'm good."

Snape's eyes glowed. His prized student mocked him. Snape glared as he began to walk to the boy. However, not three steps away from the head table Professor McGonagall stood as well. "Severus Snape! Let the dears be!"

Snape paused and whipped around to respond. "I will not have the Slytherin Head Boy sitting with the Gryffindors!"

"It is not your decision to make Severus!"

"As the Head of his House I—"

"Report to me, Severus." Snape turned to Dumbledore who had just walked in the side door. "I am still Headmaster of Hogwarts. I see no problem with Mr. Malfoy sitting with the Gryffindors, if he chooses."

Snape sneered, "Of course, Dumbledore."

--

After dinner Draco helped Ginny out of the Great Hall followed by Ron. Ron quickly got in front of Ginny. "Look, Gin…"

But Ginny quickly put her left hand up. "Ron, I am sorry." The two boys stared at her, slightly puzzled. "I should have told you how I feel about Draco, instead of going behind your back. But know this Ron. I am his girlfriend whether you like it or not."

Draco's eyes lit up as he looked down at Ginny. "Really?"

Ginny smiled. "If you'll have me."

Draco didn't say a word but sweetly placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. Both of them felt something new. It wasn't just lust, it was love too. The couple broke apart and stared into each other's eyes smiling the whole time. Ginny then turned to her brother. "So no more beating my boyfriend up?"

Ron nodded and stuck out his hand. Draco cautiously took it. "This deal only last as long as my bab-, sister is happy. The moment you hurt her…." Ron left it hanging, knowing words were not needed.

"Don't worry Weasley. I will take good care of her."

Ron gave Ginny a quick hug as they heard a squeak behind them. Ron, Draco and Ginny turned to see a shape cowering in the shadows. Ron and Draco instantly pulled out their wands. "Who's there?" No reply came so Ron silently did a summoning charm, causing the person to enter the light. Both boys gripped their wands tighter as Hermione Granger squeaked again. She was in muggle clothing with a bag on her back, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her hair was bigger than normal.

"Hermione." Ron said almost indifferent. Draco protectively wrapped his arm around Ginny, still glaring at Hermione.

Hermione saw Ginny and her eyes lit up. "Ginny! You are okay! I was so worried about you!" Hermione ran to hug Ginny but was stopped by Ron's wand in her face.

"Don't come anywhere near my sister."

Tears began to well up again in Hermione's eyes. She only wanted to apologize! But Ginny spoke first. "Hermione, what happened to you?"

"I am sorry I got you locked outside." Tears now running down her cheeks. "I was jealous and… and… angry. Please forgive me? Friend?"

Ginny shook her head. "I used to know you Hermione. But I don't anymore. I have no idea who you are."

Hermione cried harder as more students began to pour out of the Great Hall. Everyone stopped to see what was going on. Hermione had reappeared! She was in the entrance hall with Ginny and Draco! More rumors and stories spread. Draco slowly began to get Ginny moving toward the bottom of the Hospital Wing stairs. A prefect told everyone to get a move on, and for a moment the crowd obeyed. Until the front door burst open.

--

All movement in the hall ceased as a cloaked figure entered the school. The figure was short and squat woman in a pink cloak. The woman removed her hood revealing her mousy brown hair. Every eye widened at the sight of her. Several students cringed at her voice of poisoned honey. "Evening Albus."

Dumbledore nodded to her. "Evening Dolores."

Dolores Umbridge gave that sickenly sweet smile as she looked at Dumbledore. "Where is she?" Umbridge asked peering around.

"Here." Hermione responded her voice barely above a whisper.

Umbridge gave a wicked grin that sent chills down the spine. "So good to see you again, dear." She walked closer to Hermione. "I am so thrilled that you will be continuing your education in my private care."

Draco, Ginny, Ron and Harry all gaped at Hermione. She was going to study with Umbridge?! She hated that toad of a woman! They all looked to Hermione, but she merely stared at her feet. "You have your things Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Excellent!" Umbridge turned back to Dumbledore. "I guarantee you Albus that she will be a hard worker for the Ministry of Magic in no time. Granted she will have to be re educated on a few topics." For a brief moment Umbridge had a quill in her hand and an evil look in her eyes. "Yes, she will reform."

Hermione gulped but her eyes remained dry. She took one last look at Ginny and whispered. "I am sorry."

"Albus. It has been a pleasure." Umbridge said. "Come Granger." The entire school watched as Hermione Granger followed Dolores Umbridge out the front doors and into the night.

--

Draco helped Ginny back into bed at the Hospital Wing. Neither of them had spoken since Hermione's exit. Draco could tell Ginny was exhausted, but being her stubborn self, refused to admit it verbally. Once she was tucked in Madame Pomfrey handed her the Dreamless Sleep potion. Ginny had the bottle to her lips before she hesitated. Draco looked at her and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead again. Ginny gave a weak smile back and downed the bottle. The last thing she saw as she drifted to sleep was Draco sitting at the edge of her bed holding her hand.

--

Ginny Weasley woke with butterflies, not knowing what to expect. Her arm and ankle had both healed yet Draco, Ron and Harry hadn't let her anywhere near a broom since. But Ginny was completely okay with that, she had admitted to Draco she was a bit scared to ride a broom since that night. But a broomstick was not the cause of her butterflies. Today was Valentine's Day. And for the first time Ginerva Molly Weasley was not single.

Yes she and Draco Malfoy had been official for nearly two weeks, and Ginny couldn't be happier. Draco was perfect. He walked her to all of her classes, walked hand in hand with her, studied with her. They were Hogwarts 'scandalous but perfect couple'. Everyone loved the idea of them together, except a jealous few.

Ginny smiled remembering when Pansy Parkinson had confronted her in the girl's room. She was shrieking that Drakie-Poo was hers and hers alone. Ginny listened for about forty-five seconds before punching Pansy directly in the nose. Madame Pomfrey was the best, but Pansy's nose had been a little off center ever since. Draco too had his share of fights. Apparently Seamus Finnigan, a seventh year Gryffindor, had a huge crush on Ginny. He decided that Draco didn't deserve her and made the mistake of telling a crowd of people this in the middle of the hallway. Seamus had ended up in the Hospital Wing for two days with massive boils and his skin a lovely shade of purple. But other than a few scuffles, their relationship had been smooth.

Ginny was elated for the first time about Valentine's day and slightly nervous. What if Draco didn't like her present? What if he didn't get her anything? He was after all, still a Malfoy. Malfoy's were a cruel, emotionless family. Yet Draco was no longer any of these things. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what he had in store. They had been fairly private about certain areas of their relationship. They had yet to be caught snogging by anyone, other than the whole Ron incident. Students had tried, but the Slytherin Prince and his Gryffindor Princess were sneaky. Draco being Head Boy, who schedule Prefect rounds and Ginny, the newest Gryffindor Prefect, having replaced Hermione Granger, constantly had the same route.

Ginny was pulled out of her daydreaming by Elle Winterton, her roommate, throwing a pillow at her. Ginny let out a squeal as she jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. Once she was clean Ginny quickly towel dried her luscious red hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a green sweater. Running her fingers through her hair once more Ginny grabbed the package from under her bed and headed down to the Great Hall.

--

Draco Malfoy woke to a steady tapping at his window. His eyes flew open as he sat up. Draco turned to the window to see a very familiar owl with a letter addressed to him. Throwing off the covers Draco ran to the widow letting the owl in. He ripped the letter open with a childish grin on his face.

--

Ginny entered the Great Hall, which had changed over night. The sky was clear, but it rained red and pink hearts and confetti, landing everywhere but the food. Little cupids flew around delivering Valentine's and candy. Girls everywhere had on various shades of pink and red, giggling and smiling. The male population wore little red and no pink, but scanned the hall to see if someone got something better than their girl did. Ginny couldn't help but get caught up in the spirit of the holiday. She found herself smiling all the way to the Gryffindor table, taking her place between Harry and Ron. The boys mumbled their Happy Valentine's to her before returning to their breakfast.

Draco walked into the Great Hall with a huge grin on his face; this was to be the perfect day. However the one thing he had not counted on was the sheer beauty of a certain Gryffindor. He stopped dead in the middle of the aisle entranced by her beaming smile and freckled cheeks. Draco heard her laugh and his heart skipped a beat. Yes, she was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts.

The rush of the owls from home came swooping in sending Draco into a panic. He quickly dug into his pockets and found the letter he had received that morning. Draco sighed and instantly relaxed. Everything had to be perfect. He took one last look at Ginny before walking back out of the hall and out the front doors.

--

Students all over the hall looked as the owls came bearing the day's mail. Lavender Brown squeaked as she received a big box of chocolates from her boyfriend Dean. Cho Chang graciously accepted a bottle of her favorite perfume from Chad. Harry Potter as always received at least a dozen Valentine's from various girls causing him to blush. Ron was shocked as he received a box of French Éclair's from Gabrielle Delacour and blushed a deep maroon.

Ginny looked up occasionally but she received no chocolates, no roses, no gigantic singing teddy bear. Nothing. Ginny's smile seemed to fade as she looked around at all the gifts that were exchanged. Her eyes flashed to the Slytherin table, but her silver-eyed boy was not to be found. A little hurt Ginny focused on her breakfast, but found she had no appetite. She began to poke her eggs vigorously with her fork until she felt a tug at her side. Ginny whipped around to see Dobby the house-elf staring up at her.

"Master says to bring the Ginny girl her balentime."

Slightly puzzled Ginny nodded. "Okay."

Dobby grinned as he held out a small nectarine in his hands. Nectarine was Draco's favorite fruit. Why in the devil was Draco giving her a piece of fruit for Valentine's?.. Ginny cautiously bit into it hoping that maybe he had concealed something inside it. But as she chewed it she saw it was a plain, boring nectarine. The house-elf bowed to her and disappeared with a crack, leaving Ginny slightly angry and more than annoyed. Ginny glanced back at the Slytherin table, but Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Ginny was fuming. A measly fruit! That's all! Ginny stood and stormed out of the Great Hall after a certain Slytherin's blood.

--

Watching from outside Draco saw Ginny storm out of the Great Hall. This meant that Dobby had done his part. Draco smiled as he slipped back into the castle and followed the fiery redhead. She wandered down several hallways, and to Draco's delight, getting more flustered with each empty one. Draco waited until she looked as though she might explode before coming up and promptly placing his mouth on hers. Draco heard her squeak as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her harder. He almost had her lips parted when she pushed him away. Draco gave her a wicked smile, "Happy Valentine's Gin."

Ginny however, was still livid. "You arrogant bas-"

She was cut off by Draco's lips once again. She tried to resist but his lips called to her. Ginny moaned as she sunk into the kiss. Draco slithered his tongue into her mouth, tasting the nectarine. Ginny shivered as he placed his hands on her hips, holding her flush to the wall. But Ginny fought for dominance. She pulled her lips away from his and lightly licked them. Draco moved in to recapture them but turned her head and began to suck on his ear. Draco began kissing the nape of her neck, sending more shivers down her spine. He quickly gathered her in his arms and opened the nearest door.

Once inside Draco placed her down on a desk as he muttered a few spells on the door. Draco turned back towards her to find that she had removed her green sweater and was now only in a black tank top. She looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes and he was lost. Draco took to steps and crashed his lips on hers. Ginny quickly undid the buttons on the front of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He grabbed her waist as she slid off the desk. Draco felt his knees give way as he found himself straddled on top of Ginny. She smiled up at him as he kissed his way down her jawbone and to her neck, not caring about leaving a mark. She was his and He was hers.

* * *

Woo! Epilogue…eventually. Hope you had a wonderful Valentine's. This is my longest chapter thus far. Go me! 

As always, please tell me what you think!! Much love to my faithful reviewers!


End file.
